The Fem Fruit
by ihazcookee
Summary: Ace, Sabo and Luffy, eat a certain plant they stole from a shop and get turned into girls! how will they turn back!


GIRLS?

Ace, Sabo and Luffy were stealing as usual but this time whilst stealing Ace had come across an intresting. It looked like a flower but it had odd colors, he had stolen it from a shop which was unamed. They all ran until they were sure they had gotten ridden of the people who were chasing them.

"Phew! I thought we would never ge- Hey whats that Ace?" Luffy asked looking all around the plant he was holding. "Im not sure I thought it looked cool so I took it." Ace replied Luffy's mouth started to water "M-Maybe its edible." Sabo said the plant did smell nice in fact delicious. "Well... I guess we could eat some what harm can it do?" Ace grinned and took a bite then passed it to Sabo who passed it to Luffy. Unfortunately Ace's prediction was incorrect not late after they all fell asleep. "Im so tir-" Luffy passed out asleep on the floor followed by his older brothers Sabo and Ace.

They awoke a few hours after. "Ugghhh." They all groaned "Ah, My head hurts a li-" Sabo held a hand over his mouth "M-M-MY VOICE!" Sabo sounded like a girl "HAHAHAH-!" Luffy put a hand over his mouth who also sounded like a girl "OH MY GOD!" Ace looked down at Sabo's chest. "WHAT? WHAT?"Sabo shouted and looked down his grey loose top was now like a girls tight vest top and he was wearing denim shorts his hips were larger and had a feminine frame he could feel hair on his shoulders he pulled at the hair "YOU HAVE IT ASWELL, ACE!" Luffy laughed once again holding a hand over his now girly voice. "WHY IS OUR HAIR SO LONG? AND WHY DO WE LOOK LIKE GIRLS?" Ace shouted whilst pulling at his shoulder length wavey hair. Ace top was still the same but his 3 quarter length trousers were tighter and above his knees Sabo was still pulling his thin, long, blonde hair it came down to his *ahem* her hips. Luffy was wearing shorts like Sabo but like Ace her top stayed the same "L-Lets just go back to Dadan's.." Luffy suggested. They all nodded.

They all walked into Dadan's house but suddenly had hands round their throats it was dark so they couldnt see who it was. "Who are you?" One of the men asked "Turn on the lights and we'll explain." Ace sighed the men hesitated but did so and turned on the lights now showing 3 young girls wearing the same clothes as Ace, Sabo and Luffy. They stared at them for a few moments "Your no-" One of the men spoke "Yes its me, Ace and Sabo and Luffy." Ace told them whilst pointing at the other two. All the men started laughing "SHUT UP!" Ace, Sabo and Luffy shouted. Suddenly Dadan came in.. Oh Great.. "WHAT ARE YOU ALL LAUGHING AT SO LOUDLY?" She shouted, they carried on laughing and then pointed to the three Dadan went wide eyed for a moment then also fell on her butt laughing "Y-HAHAHAHA!You gotta s-s-s HAHAHAHA! See yourselfsssssss HAHAHAA!" Dadan laughed whilst holding up a mirror which showed a reflection of three girls they all had bigger eyes and bigger pupils and long eye lashes Ace and Sabo's chests were now just starting to grow breasts and there hips curved like an hourglass. Sabo and Luffy glared at Ace "HOW THE HELL WAS I SUPPOSE TO KNOW WE'D CHANGE INTO GIRLS?" He shouted. They started to fight. "Ugh, maybe if we go into town maybe we could get some of that flower." Ace suggested they all nodded then decided to go to bed.

In the middle of the night they decided to go stay back at their hideout, especially after all this humiliation happened.

They awoke the next morning really early ready to get more of that flower. They stopped running and started to walk to not make it look suspicious. After a while they seemed to have noticed some boys around there age or a bit older staring at them "What the hell are they staring at?" Sabo asked Ace, Ace just shrugged and carried on walking. Again they noticed more boys staring at them "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU STARING AT US?" Ace shouted and carried on walking. "Ooooo shes a bit of an angry one." A boy stated and the other 2 laughed, "Although, she is kinda cute." The same boy smiled this made Ace get angrier. "IF YOU DONT PISS OFF RIGHT NOW I'LL BREAK YOUR FRICKING LEGS!" Ace shouted whilst Luffy and Sabo held her back "Ace! They think your actually a girl.. I think they like you.. Like, LIKE LIKE, you.." Sabo said. At this point Ace felt his face get warmer Sabo and Luffy noticed this. "Hee Hee, Ace your blushing!" Luffy giggled Ace pushed Luffy and Sabo away. "Im not blushing, Im .. Im just.. Im just hot come on lets just go to the shop."  
Ace growled.

Soon they had gotten to the shop. "Hello, young ladies, can I help you?" the shopkeeper asked. They wanted to punch him. "Yes... Errmm... Well we bought a flower or something from here yesterday, and we sorta .. Ate it.. So do you know how to fix it?" Sabo asked the shopkeeper looked over them "What one did you eat?" He asked Ace shrugged "Something that turns a boy into a girl and asumingly girl into a boy.." Sabo replied the shopkeeper laughed "Well, Im very sorry to tell you, but the plant you ate has no cure but it will change you back ... Sometime.. Unfortunately this also changes your mentality level I could say you would be lapsing, well you will act like a girl...But If you really want I can help you until you get turned back to normal."He offered. They all rubbed there temples "Thanks." Ace sighed and the three walked out.

"I feel a bit hungry..." Luffy stuck her tongue out "I know there's a restraunt round here somewhere. Maybe we can sneak in and steal some food."Sabo said Luffy smiled as well as Ace "LETS GO!" Luffy shouted. Not long after they got to a shop which Sabo thought was restraunt, it was actually a clothes shop.  
"Sabo, this isnt a re- OH MY GOD LOOK AT THAT TOP!" Ace ran to a top and picked it up it was a long orange top with 2 small pockets at the bottom and 2 small pearl buttons. "OH MY GOD ACE! Try it on, you'll look so nice in it!" Luffy smiled and pushed Ace into a girls changing room. Sabo felt awkward being surrounded by her now 2 sisters acting like real girls, She looked at herself in the mirror and looked herself over "Oh god!" Sabo stared widely, Luffy turned to see what she was saying "Oh God" about, "Oh god my hair looks so greasy, Ugghh! Look its really knotty and greasy!" She combed her hair with her fingers and ruffled the top up a little, "Luffy, should I wash it? Does it look greasy?" She asked combing her hair through "NO! It looks really nice!." Luffy smiled and ruffled up Sabo's fringe. Ace came out with the top on "ACE YOU LOOK SO NICE!" Luffy praised, Sabo had found a t-shirt she like aswell it was a dark long grey top with 2 golden buttons loose in the middle at the top and 2 golden buttons holding the pockets shut "Try it on! Try it on!" Luffy and Ace giggled whilst pushing Sabo into a changing room. Sabo came out a few moments later, she straightened out the long t-shirt and turned in the mirror to see herself.  
Whilst Sabo and Ace were fussing over how pretty the other one looked, Luffy went to look for a t-shirt aswell. She soon came across a t-shirt, it was bright blue with a black belt around it and gold buttons down the front. She rushed back to Ace and Sabo "HEY! HEY! IM GONNA TRY THIS TOP ON!" Shouted Luffy and ran into the changing rooms to try on the t-shirt. Luffy soon came out. "Luffy, it makes you look so c-..." Ace paused his normal mentality came back to him.

He blushed as he saw his reflection and the other 2. "L-Lets go." She said and pulled Luffy and Sabo out "B-But there was shorts over there I real- OW!" Sabo and Luffy held there heads, after Ace had hit them, there mentality had now come back to. They ran out the shop to find a restraunt. "Wr-wrong shop..." Sabo sighed.

After a while they had found the restraunt and quickly sneaked some food and ate it. "Aaah, Im so full!~" Luffy laughed whilst rubbing her stomach Ace and Sabo agreed. While they walked they saw a boy around the age of 8 (he was kind of creepy looking he had ginger-brown bobbed hair and big pink lips) wave bye to Sabo's dad (Ace and Luffy did not know Sabo wasn't an orphan). "Stelly?" Sabo thought you could hear Sabo's dad say his name, Stelly turned to see the three standing there and instead of disrespecting them, he suddenly caught a nosebleed, he turned round blushing and covering his nose. The three started to laugh. Stelly turned he wanted to try and ask Sabo out (of corse he didnt know Sabo was his "sister") but he seemed to look older so he walked to the smallest which was Luffy. "Oh god, please, dont tell me, please dont!"Sabo thought panicing. "You know your pretty cute." Stelly smiled which just freaked Luffy out so he hit him using gomu gomu no pistol. "LETS GO!" Luffy shouted and began to run whilst holding onto Sabo's hand who was holding onto Ace's.

"This is so annoying, how the hell are we suppose to get home without anymore people coming up to us."Ace asked retorically, they sat and thought for a moment "Maybe, we could go ask that shopkeep-eeeEEERRRR! SPIDER! ITS HUGE! KILL IT!"Sabo screeched and hid behind Ace "Ace, get it! Please! Your less scared of them than me! Please!" She cried protecting herself by hiding behind Ace, Ace just stared at her with a worried look "ACE! ITS COMING!  
GET IT! ITS COMING TO ME! ACE I DONT LIKE THEM!"Luffy cried whilst trying to get away from it , Ace finally got sick of the 2 practically screaming and flicked it away. "There, its gone, jeez you 2 we really need to go see that shopkeeper.." Ace sighed and pulled them along.

All the way there she could either here to girls talking or giggling. "Hello, how may I- Oh, its you 3 whats going on?" The shopkeeper asked Ace sighed and looked at the cieling then pointed to the other 2 "I know right!" Luffy smiled "Yea!So I was all like "Oh my god! I cant believe you just said that!" then the bitch walked away, so at this point I was totally pissed off and" Sabo was chatting away to Luffy completely ignoring where they were "Ah, how long have they been like that?" He asked, Ace curled her fingers round like she was going to claw someone "For the past 20 minutes." Ace growled in a quiet voice. He thought for a moment "Im not sure what to do.. Erm, Well they should turn back to normal soon..." He sighed, Ace cursed silently "If I have to put up with this for the next 24 hours Im gonna r-" Ace was cut off of by Luffy coming over to Ace and tapping her shoulder "Yes?" Ace asked "Ace, Im getting hungry can we go home and get something to eat?" Luffy asked smiling and tapping Ace's shoulder "Sure, we're gonna go. Bye." Ace waved goodbye and walked out the door with the other 2.

"What shall we get?" Ace asked Sabo tapped her chin whilst Luffy scratched her arm "Errm... I dunno .. Sandwich? Pasta?" Luffy and Sabo thought and came out with different foods, of corse they were still in "girl mode" Ace's eyes widened "WHAT? DON'T YOU GUYS WANT MEAT? LUFFY YOU LOVE MEAT!" Ace shouted, Luffy just stared "Ace, Im sure you and Sabo of all people would know Im vegetarian." Luffy stated and started to think Ace amazingly got scared, so he started to come up with ideas in his head so he could go home and not hear anymore of this, then finally "Uughhh, Y-you 2 I-Im not feeling to well, I feel sick, c-can we just go home?" Ace held her stomach putting on a dramatic act soon falling back letting her tongue droop out of her mouth. "AH! ACE WE'LL HELP YOU!" Sabo and Luffy pulled Ace up and pulled her back to their hideout. It didnt take them long at all to get to their hideout probably only 10 minutes.

Not long later Luffy and Sabo's mentality level returned to normal but were complaining over that they didn't get any meat. "Oh no!Ace! Where's my hat?"  
Sabo asked "Oh yeah...You left it at that shop..." Ace replied, "Ugh, I gotta go back there? You guys can stay here, its not gonna take me a few minutes anyway." Sabo stated then ran off.

She got her hat back again from the shop they'd been going to. "Thanks!" Sabo smiled as she walked out the doors.


End file.
